


Privacy

by gnm277



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: But forreal how good was season 3?, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just needed to write this somewhere, Sorry for how short it is, maybe some smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnm277/pseuds/gnm277
Summary: What I wanted to happen at the dance party.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Cazzie fic. This chapter is mostly fluff but if y'all like it let me know in the comments and I'll try to update with a new chapter! 
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr it's cazziemakesiteasy

_I don't wanna take from you _

_I don't need an IOU _

_Keep your pocket superglued _

_I got nothin', you got nothin'_

Casey moves closer to Izzie, her eyes looking at the shorter girl's lips.

_ Be my Yoko Ono muse _

_Serotonin, bulletproof_

"What are you doing?" Izzie says. She doesn't pull away.

"Nothing. I'm- I'm dancing" Casey says nervously.

Izzie wraps her arms around Casey's neck and pulls her so she can whisper in her ear. They keep swaying to the music. "It's okay, I just... whatever you're doing Newton, it keeps reminding me of how much I wish we weren't in front of people at the moment."

"Why is that? We're just moving to the beat of the music, right?" Casey asks with a smirk. She grabs one of Izzie's hands and spins her around. They laugh and keep dancing, now pressed up against each other.

"It's that look that you keep giving me. Reminds me of how much I want to help you... 'study' right now." Izzie smiles and her eyes immediately shift to Casey's lips.

"Let's go back to my roo-" Casey gets cut off by Izzie dragging her across the party, on to the hallway.

They reach Casey's room. The door doesn't even fully close behind them before Izzie pushes Casey against it. Their lips meet and it feels just like the first time they kissed. It's as if they should've been doing this the entire time. Izzie's hands move to Casey's neck, her thumb caressing the taller girl's jaw. With Casey's hands on the shorter girl's hips, they start moving towards the bed. The back of Izzie's legs pressed against the edge of the bed and she falls back pulling Casey with her.

They bump their heads in the process and then start giggling. Then it feels like the world just stops. Their eyes meet and a soft smile appears at their lips.

"Hey Newton, I really like you... I don't think I've ever felt like this before."

"Me neither" says Casey. Her smile widens. "It's different with you, good different."

Izzie's smile faded for a moment. "Would you mind if we talked for a second?"

"Of course, what's up?" They move to lie next to each other on the bed. Casey's hand is wrapped around Izzie. Her hand slightly caressing the other's arm.

After a moment, Izzie starts. "I'm sorry that I'm not comfortable with being out yet. Part of me wants to tell the whole world that...you're my girl. The other part of me is afraid of dealing with all of the criticism. I know it shouldn't matter, but even with my own family I'm terrified that they'll view me any differently. I guess I'm more worried about what my grandmother would think but I also don't want her to be the last person to know, if that makes any sense."

"Hey, hey, hey. It does. It's okay, I understand. If I'm being honest, I'm a little scared too. I think my family would be cool with it all but it feels like something is going to change. I like how things are right now and I don't want anything to jeopardize it." Casey kisses Izzie's forehead. "We can wait however long we need to. I'm just happy that I get to do this with you... that I get to have you in my life."

Izzie giggles."Aw you're such a cheeseball."

"Oh hush. You're the one that makes me say cheesy shit like that. But it's the truth."

"I love you and your cheesiness, Newton."

"I... hate you too" Casey laughs. Izzie scoffs and smacks Casey's thigh. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I love you too."

Izzie looks down with a smile. "I like hearing you say it."

She then turns her head to look at Casey and kisses her. They melt into each other and it feels like they're the only two people in the world at that moment.

Izzie breaks the kiss. "Hey Newton, I know we are gonna wait to tell people but we don't necessarily have to wait to... well um get to know each other."

Casey stares at her confused. "Well yeah, I'd hope to get to know my girl- OH. You mean like _getting to know each other._" Izzie laughs.

Casey lifts Izzie's chin for a second and kisses her, deeply this time. Her hand moved down to grip the other girl's hip. Slightly breathless, Casey stops. "Good thing we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> If I write another chapter, should it be fluffy or do y'all want smut?


End file.
